Dear Molly
by CarolineMiller
Summary: "Fred, seu menino, está em boas mãos agora. Acalme seu coração. Obrigada por tudo, Molly. Com amor, Lily Evans".


**DEAR MOLLY**

* * *

 **Sinopse:** "Fred, seu menino, está em boas mãos agora.

Acalme seu coração.  
Obrigada por tudo, Molly.  
Com amor, Lily Evans".

* * *

 **Disclaimer:** Personagens principais pertencentes à J.K. Rowlling.

Plágio é crime e blablabla.

Inspirada no prompt do tumblr "Dear Molly, I'm taking care of Fred as Harry took care of you all these years. With love, Lily".

Reviews são sempre muito bem vindos e alegraram meus dias!

* * *

 **N/A:** Hey, amores, tudo bem?

Então, tava "passeando" pelo tumblr e me deparei com essa frase (que já li milhões de vezes) "Dear Molly, I'm taking care of Fred as Harry took care of you all these years. With love, Lily". Senti uma necessidade de escrever uma fanfic com esse tema.

Eu sofro até hoje com a morte de Fred. Achei tão injusto Jô ter matado o pobre menino. Eu amava ele tanto. Acho que nunca vou perdoá-la por ter matado o Fred e deixado a Umbridge viva.

Mas, como a vida não é bonita, escrevi essa fanfic (aos prantos, cof cof) para "acalmar meu coração".

Eu espero que gostem, pois amei escrevê-la!

* * *

 ** _Com amor, Lily - Capítulo Único._**

* * *

 _"Querida Molly,_

 _Sei que nunca sequer conversamos, mas eu recordo perfeitamente de uma manhã escura e ruidosa no Beco Diagonal, em 1980. Eu esperava por James enquanto tomava um suco de abóbora no Caldeirão Furado. Estava enjoada, sabe? Já estava grávida de Harry naquela época e, bem, James estava demorando. Tudo o que queria era ir para casa e esticar os pés e, enquanto observava o bar distraidamente, você apareceu._

 _Tinha cinco crianças à sua volta e uma em seu colo, dois deles com idade o suficiente para entrar em Hogwarts, outro pouco menor e dois gêmeos pequenos e bagunceiros. Você também segurava um bebê embrulhado em seus braços, delegando ordens e motivações à todos os seus filhos, dizendo à eles o que fazer e como fazer._

 _Você nem sequer pareceu perceber o olhar que eles tinham em sua direção. Eles te amavam, Molly. E eu sei que parece estúpido dizer, afinal eram seus filhos, mas o olhar que eles tinham era repleto de amor e orgulho. Arthur logo apareceu, pegando os dois gêmeos no colo e dizendo a você que iria à frente, que sentasse um pouco, descansasse._

 _Você sorriu para ele e logo fez o que ele disse, apesar de protestar um pouco. Seu olhar acompanhou os garotos e o marido até perdê-los de vista e, logo em seguida, você voltou sua atenção para o pequeno em seus braços._

 _O olhar em seus olhos ao pegar aquela mãozinha entre as suas, me comoveu. Era tão repleto de amor e segurança, e você murmurava palavras carinhosas para ele, acariciando sua cabecinha pequena e ruiva enquanto sorria._

 _Aquela imagem ficou para sempre em minha mente. Eu jurei a mim mesma que eu queria poder olhar, todos os dias da minha vida, para meu filho da mesma forma. E queria poder receber o mesmo olhar de respeito e carinho que os seus lhe retribuíam a tanto amor._

 _E foi o que fiz, Molly. Harry nasceu e apesar da constante ameaça sempre tive meus momentos com ele. E, quando ele já estava grande o suficiente para entender o meu amor, ele me amou também. E o olhar em seus olhos era tão absurdamente repleto de admiração que eu me senti a pessoa mais feliz do mundo naquele momento._

 _Infelizmente, não tive muito tempo com Harry, você sabe. Não pude ganhar tantos daqueles olhares. Não pude amá-lo tanto tempo quanto eu queria, não pude abraçá-lo quando ele precisou._

 _Mas você esteve lá. E, todas as vezes que eu te vi, sorrindo para ele, alimentando-o, dando carinho, abraçando-o e aceitando-o com todo o amor de mãe que havia em seu coração. Quando eu vi o mesmo olhar que você havia dado ao bebê em seus braços ao meu filho, foi como estar viva novamente._

 _Nunca poderei agradecer pessoalmente, Molly. Nunca vou poder te falar o quanto sou grata por ser uma mãe para meu filho quando eu não pude._

 _Quero que saiba que eu sinto sua dor e sei quanto está sofrendo por Fred, o quanto essa dor nunca irá passar. Sei que nunca mais será a mesma e que uma parte de você se foi para sempre._

 _Mas, da mesma forma que você amou Harry, saiba que eu também amo Fred, assim como a todos os outros os quais cuidaram e aceitaram o meu menino. E que, enquanto eu estiver aqui, cuidarei de Fred. Irei fazer por ele tudo o que você fez por Harry. Por mim._

 _Talvez não seja um conforto tão grande, mas espero que te faça sentir melhor._

 _Há alguém aqui que tem uma dívida enorme para com você, Molly e nem que eu tenha que reviver em mil vidas, irei pagá-la._

 _Fred, seu menino, está em boas mãos agora._

 _Acalme seu coração._

 _Obrigada por tudo, Molly._

 _Com amor, Lily"._

Molly acordou no meio da noite, as palavras gravadas em suas retinas. Caminhou até o espelho de seu quarto, encarando a imagem da mulher velha e cansada.

O que fora aquilo? Perguntava-se enquanto sua respiração saia ofegante.

 _"Fred, seu menino, está em boas mãos agora. Acalme seu coração"._

As palavras martelavam em sua mente e, de forma totalmente inexplicável, Molly sentiu o coração esquentar. Um sorriso pequeno formou-se em seus lábios, o reflexo no espelho não mais tão triste.

As batidas desenfreadas em seu peito diminuíram. _Acalmaram-se_.

— Fred está em boas mãos agora. — sussurrou para si mesma, sentindo a calma que não sentira há meses.

Voltou para a cama, deitando-se novamente ao lado do marido que roncava levemente. Puxou as cobertas e cobriu-se, ajeitando a cabeça no travesseiro logo em seguida.

O sono não demorou a vir, entretanto, antes que apagasse completamente, Molly murmurou:

— Obrigada, Lily. Eu sei que ele estará bem com você. — e então, como não fazia há muito tempo, ela dormiu e sonhou, não com mortes e guerra, mas sim com o pequeno menino, o garotinho que sempre fora sua alegria junto de George. E ele estava feliz. E, mais ao fundo, observando-o com um olhar cheio de amor, estava Lily.

A dor não passaria, mas tudo seria mais fácil a partir daquele momento.

* * *

 **N/A: E aí, gente! O que acharam?** **Gostaram?**

 **Por favor, nada de leitores fantasmas, heim? Reviews são muto bem vindos e eu responderei a todos com muto amor!**

 **Beijinhos**


End file.
